Crépuscule à l'autrichienne
by Macarousse
Summary: Petit espionnage des occupations de Roderich un soir quelconque.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Voici la request de Mangas-sarah qui voulait soit un AusHun soit un PruAus. Et... J'ai un peu triché, disons, un peu comme pour le PruAus + HongIce 8'D**

**Merci à erikadu19 pour m'avoir donné l'idée de la mortquitue qui m'a fait pondre ce truc en un temps record *facepalm***

**En espérant que ça te plaise ~**

* * *

><p>La maison de l'Autriche. Le manoir de l'autrichien plutôt. C'était une bâtisse impressionnante, qui valait le coup d'œil, et dans laquelle il faisait bon vivre. Elle était calme, agitée seulement par les rires de la hongroise qui poursuivait on-ne-sait-quoi dans le jardin immense et verdoyant, s'amusant seule du cadre incroyablement riche de la propriété. Aucun bruit de piano ne s'échappait d'une fenêtre ouverte, et ça c'était plutôt inhabituel. En s'approchant des nombreuses vitres, on pouvait remarquer que l'une d'entre elles était étrangement embuée. En s'approchant d'encore plus près, en entreouvrant cette fenêtre, on pouvait entendre des soupirs et des bruissements de draps.<p>

Deux corps s'étreignaient, dans cette pièce sombre, éclairée à peine par les rayons d'un soleil au crépuscule. La fraicheur de l'extérieur s'engouffrait doucement dans la chambre à l'atmosphère moite et étouffante. De cette moiteur qui vous donne la nausée, à vous qui n'êtes que spectateur. Des râles bestiaux, le claquement des peaux s'entrechoquant encore et encore. Les caresses ne provoquaient aucun son. Les langues se rencontraient, jouaient ensemble, se battaient et s'accordaient dans une danse folle et interminable.

Aucune parole n'était échangée, après tout, à quoi bon user sa salive pour des mots alors, alors même que ses lèvres sont prises d'assaut. A quoi bon se fatiguer à feindre une quelconque romance, à quoi bon faire semblant de s'aimer, quand on sait que ça ne sera jamais autre chose que des faveurs échangées dans une chambre verrouillée à l'abri de tout regard. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans cette chambre, rien d'autre qu'un échange physique dans le plus pur sens du terme.

Enfin, pureté… Ca faisait longtemps que les draps étaient souillés de leur péché, froissés, les couvertures jetées à bas du lit à force de s'y mouvoir, les oreillers sortis des taies gisaient au sol dans un petit tas de tissus rembourrés. Les ongles s'enfonçaient tantôt dans la housse du matelas, tantôt dans la peau, pâle, offerte du vis-à-vis. Peau déjà marquée de griffures, morsures et autres suçons tout à fait esthétiques. Le tout formant un tableau représentant parfaitement la luxure à l'état pur.

Mais ce petit moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux allait bientôt être interrompu. Des bruits de talons sur la moquette écarlate du couloir se rapprochaient, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en aperçoive. Le léger frottement d'une robe contre des cuisses, couplées au bruissement d'un tablier qu'on réajustait après une course effrénnée à la poursuite d'un petit animal quelconque, tout indiquait que ça allait cesser. Sa respiration saccadée ne produisait pas un bruit assez fort pour parvenir à leurs oreilles, surtout qu'il était camouflé par leur propre respiration et leurs battements de cœur.

Par contre, ils entendirent distinctement le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant pénétrer la lumière du couloir. L'améthyste et le rubis rencontrèrent l'émeraude. Le silence tomba, les enveloppant entièrement, comme une étreinte étouffante et pesante, plus lourde encore qu'une journée d'été au sud de l'Espagne. Elle inhala bruyamment, à la recherche d'un air dont elle ne voulait sentir l'odeur musquée du mâle en rut. Serrant le poing, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés laissèrent des marques rouges dans ses paumes. Une unique larme dévala sa joue de porcelaine alors qu'elle baissait la tête, masquant son visage autrefois si chaleureux et doux derrière une cascade de cheveux d'un châtain clair brillant. L'argentique qu'elle tenait de sa main gauche s'écrasa au sol, dans un bruit métallique et de verre brisé. La photo qu'elle voulait prendre d'eux devant le coucher de soleil, elle n'avait plus envie de la prendre.

Les talons de la hongroise claquèrent à nouveau alors qu'elle courrait dans le couloir, son cœur brisé lui faisant atrocement mal, laissant derrière elle un autrichien pantois dans les bras d'un prussien peu fier.


End file.
